1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supplemental clothes treating apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supplemental clothes treating apparatus capable of removing wrinkles of clothes efficiently.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Clothes treating apparatuses typically includes washing machines for washing clothes and dryers for drying washed clothes. Recently has been used quite a lot a single combination clothes treating apparatus configured of such the washing machine and dryer.
In this kind of the clothes treating apparatus, the washing machine and the dryer are adjacent to each other. Here, a supplemental clothes treating apparatus may be provided under the washing machine and the dryer or between the washing machine and the dryer to accommodate clothes.
If the supplemental clothes treating apparatus is positioned under the washing machine and the dryer, the washing machine and dryer may be heightened a predetermined distance from the floor for user convenience. In addition, if the supplemental clothes treating apparatus is positioned between the washing machine and the dryer, clothes may be accommodated and kept in the supplemental clothes treating apparatus.
However, because of friction between the clothes and a drum provided in the clothes treating apparatus, there may be wrinkles on the clothes having been washed and dried. As a result, it is inconvenient and unpleasant for the user to put on the washed and dried clothes immediately and these clothes having wrinkles need additional ironing.